The One With The Inappropriate Sister
"The One With The Inappropriate Sister" is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on December 17, 1998. Plot Joey's new roommate Ross is bored out of his mind while on sabbatical, and shows absolutely no aptitude for relaxing and pranks. Joey is exasperated: even a part for an Italian Brooklyn actor his age is nailed by an unfit celebrity, so Ross makes it his mission to coach him creating his own part by writing a script; alas Chandler's idea for a self-invented game gets Joey's attention far easier. Joey tells Ross and Chandler who are bickering about what Joey should do that he finished fives pages in the library and asks them to test-read aloud- they soon finds it's a script for the two of them to make up. Phoebe is determined to 'spread joy' all over the city while dressed as Santa's elf collecting for charity, but then a woman passing by mistakes the bucket people are supposed to put money into for a bin (the bucket Phoebe has decided to use does look a bit like a bin from the outside) and throws her trash into it, and a smoking man passing by makes the same mistake and accidentally sets the money on fire when he throws his cigarette into the bucket, thus reviving 'street Phoebe'. However, complaints about her attitude result in her being moved to another spot. Tired of Rachel's hopelessly procrastinating 'plan' Monica plainly asks Danny 'who ignored her on purpose' to date Rachel, and he immediately accepts, much to her delight. However, she gets suspicous when she later sees him with his arms around a girl in the subway, but at his apartment finds that it's just his sister Krista, yet instead of relieved she is rather appalled at how physically close and childish the adult siblings still are, and the other friends concur. Though the relationship between Danny and Krista does not really appear to be incestous, as they do not really appear to be sexually attracted to each other, their relationship apparently hasn't changed in any way at all since they were children-Krista still feeds Danny cake off of her fingers, and still wipes stains off of his clothes for him, even when the stains in question are on the crotch area of his jeans (which Rachel, Monica, Joey and Chandler discover much to their shock and disbelief after witnessing her accidentally drop the cake onto his lap) and Danny still playfully chases his sister around and tickles her, even when she's half naked. It appears as though the siblings have bizarrely not developed any physical intimacy issues upon growing up at all, causing Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Joey to find their relationship disturbing. Rachel goes to Danny's apartment and tells him she wants to break up with him. He tries to persuade her to change her mind, seemingly not understanding how she could find anything wrong with his relationship with his sister, but when Krista reveals that they also still take baths together, Rachel fearfully runs out of the room. In the final scene, Joey has written another script for Monica and Rachel; however, they find it sick and walk out. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast June Gable - Estelle Leonard Julie Lauren - Krista George Newbern - Danny Tom Bailey - Bob Lee Arenberg - The Man Robyn Pedretti - Ginger James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Dana DeValley Piazza Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia * Phoebe's bucket signs: - We are not a Urinal! Happy Holidays - I have no Macy's info. - We are not a bank! - Please don't invade my personal space! - Respect the bell. No loud music! Happy Holidays Goofs / Continuity * Rachel says in this episode that one of her sisters has a very masculine energy. However, both of her sisters, Jill from "The One With Rachel's Sister" and Amy from "The One With Rachel's Other Sister", are very feminine. However having a masculine energy is very different from being masculine. *When Krista opens the door, her left arm is bent. In the next shot, when Danny and Rachel enters, her left arm is loose. * When Phoebe is being replaced at her bucket spot, she tears down a sign. When the camera angle changes, she has two signs in her hand. * In "The One With The Yeti", Danny answers the door to his apartment several times and there is a wall directly behind him. However, in this episode, the door opens directly in to the apartment. * When Phoebe comes into Central Perk after telling the gang about her christmas charity she sits down and starts to take of her coat and the camera cuts away. However when the camera turns back to her it is still on and she takes it off later. * It is suprising Chandler didn't know that the number ringing was his own when Joey prank called him Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends